Radiation Therapy is one of the three primary methods to cure cancer, the others being surgery and chemotherapy. Radiation treatment typically requires multiple sessions (often over 20), and therefore may require a great deal of travel time wherein the patients must come into a cancer center for treatment. Additionally, patients are often required to endure prolonged time periods in waiting rooms at the cancer center for their treatments, even though these actual treatments are generally quick. This extensive queuing is most difficult for patients who are sick and infirm, which comprise a significant proportion of cancer patients.
This invention provides patients with a quality of radiation therapy which is substantially similar to current fixed location cancer centers, but without the need to travel to the center. The mobile aspects of the invention provide a quality treatment experience because fewer appointments are missed and a higher percentage of completed therapy protocols are accomplished. Additionally, a commonly seen phenomena of patient procrastination (i.e. wherein patients do not come to their initial consults, or even make their appointments) can be reduced. The invention assists in the treatment of patients who are currently unable (or are able only with major difficulties) to obtain radiation therapy.
Previous attempts to provide mobile radiation therapy are founded in the notion of merely creating satellite stationary treatment centers. For example, a radiation therapy center such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,746 can be set up in one location for an entire day, and then relocated to another location for the next day. Although this approach does create increased access to care, it fails to address the special needs of very sick and feeble patients because these patients must find the means to travel to the satellite center. The consequences of missing radiation therapy sessions or consultation visits can be life threatening.